The Story of Sapphire
by guitargal3894
Summary: A girl named Sapphire returns home to the Chaotix Detective Agency after many years of spending time with her family. Apparently, due to her return, someone doesn't want her around. The 5 Chaotix detectives try to find this out. RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Prologue

HEY ALL!!! Here is another story by me. After you read, please tell me what you think about this story. It may not be the Christmas season, but it is where part of this chapter/story takes place.

**Disclaimer: **I am only saying this on time and one time only, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER THAT BELONGS TO SEGA!!! The only character I own is Sapphire the Hedgehog (or unless otherwise specified).

**Prologue**

It was Christmas Eve. Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty, who arrived at the agency a few days earlier, were all sitting around the fireplace. The air was cold.

_Christmas is supposed to be a time to spend with friends,_ Espio thought to himself. _Everyone but one person is here._

Vector was listening to his music on his headphones, which was loud enough for Espio to hear it. "Hey Vector," Espio said from the far corner of the room. "Could you turn down that noise?" Vector looked at him, lifted one side of his headphones, and said, "You say something, Espio?" Espio then had an annoyed expression on his face and left the room.

~*~*~*~

Espio headed down the hallway to his room. As Espio looked around, he went to a very old picture of all 5 of the Chaotix detectives.

Espio sighed as he looked at the picture. "I wish you were here, Sapphire," he said with a sad look on his face.

~*~*~*~

_10:00 pm. _

It was nearing midnight.

Everyone in the house was sound asleep. Vector was at his desk, asleep and snoring loudly. Mighty and Charmy were both asleep on the couch.

As for Espio, he was still in his room, waiting for midnight to come around, and one person to show up.

~*~*~*~

_11:00 pm. _

Espio had fallen asleep from waiting for too long.

The sky outside was pitch black. The only light that could be seen was the stars and the Christmas decorations. From far away, the lights looked light little stars that shone brightly in the night sky.

~*~*~*~

At around 11:30 that night, a mysterious figure then walked across the snow towards the detective agency.

The figure appeared to be a black female hedgehog with blue streaks in her hair. Her arms and belly had a peach coloring to them. She also had eyes as green as an emerald

The female then walked up to the agency door and said, "I'm finally home."

Did you like it??? Sapphire is my fan character. Go to my homepage/profile page of this site to see who Sapphire really is.

Also, in this story, there are 5 Chaotix detectives: Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon, and my fan character Sapphire the Hedgehog. The other 4 I do not own, SEGA does. Sapphire is my fan character and the story layout/outline makes the other 4 know Sapphire (even though in real life she doesn't exist…)

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!


	2. Home and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer:** WHY DID I PUT THIS HERE!?!?!? Ok…. If I must remind you any SEGA character that is mentioned I DO NOT OWN!!!! The only character I own (unless otherwise specified) is Sapphire…

**Home and Heartbreak**Earlier that day

A young female hedgehog was sitting on the train. She was black with blue markings and green eyes. She also had peach coloring on her arms and belly. Her name was Sapphire and she was heading to Station Square to visit a few friends that she hasn't seen in a very long time.

The train was very slow, making more stops than Sapphire had anticipated. Sapphire sighed. She wondered how the guys would react to seeing her for the first time in years.

As Sapphire watched the scenery, she noticed that it was getting late. "I wonder how the guys will react when they see me after all these years," Sapphire said happily. Apparently, how they'd react was the only concern on her mind. She looked around and noticed that no one else was on the train. "One of these days I have to learn to stop talking to myself," she said hesitantly.

Since the train was taking too long to get to her stop, Sapphire decided to take a little nap until her stop came.

Finally, after 5 long hours, Sapphire woke up and noticed that it was her turn to get off of the train. Sapphire gathered her things, and when the train stopped, she got off of it.

As Sapphire got off of the train, she looked around and saw a lot of people going from place to place. As Sapphire started walking out of the train station, she noticed how cold it had gotten outside and quickly pulled out a jacket from her backpack. Picking up her suitcase and slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Sapphire then made the long walk to her destination.

It was snowing, something that Sapphire hadn't seen in a long time, mainly because she was with her family down near the tropics. As she got closer and closer to her destination, Sapphire could see a small house with the lights still on. Sapphire got closer to the house and saw a sign over the door that said 'Chaotix Detective Agency.'

It was around 11:30. "Wow, I sure am late for arriving," Sapphire thought to herself.

Sapphire looked at the house with happiness and said to herself, "I'm finally home."

With joy, Sapphire ran up to the door of the little house.

Sapphire hesitated as she knocked at the door. It was very late and she wondered if anyone was up.

Sapphire knocked louder and louder until she heard someone behind the door.

The door opened and behind it was Vector. By the look of him, he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

Sapphire sighed and said, "You probably don't remember me, Vector, but I worked with you many years ago." Vector looked at her in confusion. "What's your name, kid," he asked. Sapphire lowered her head and flattened her ears against her head. "Sapphire," she whispered. "Huh?? Could you speak a little louder, I didn't quite catch that," Vector said. "Sapphire," She said a little louder.

Vector just stared at her and rudely said, "I'm sorry kid, I don't know anyone by the name of Sapphire, at least I don't think I do."

"We were friends many years ago until the agency split up. do you remember that?" Sapphire said to Vector.

Vector looked at her in frustration. And before she could even speak up to explain herself more, Vector slammed the door in Sapphire's face.

With eyes filled with tears, Sapphire ran off in the same direction that she came from, back to the train station.

~*~*~*~

Espio watched the whole scene and was disappointed that Vector didn't know who Sapphire was.

Espio walked up to Vector and showed him the picture of the 5 of them together and happy.

"So," Vector said. "So, YOU scared off Sapphire, the best detective and only female to work here." Vector glared at him and said, "Why should I even care. All she ever does is rub everything in my face like she's better than me."

Espio was disappointed again. Not only disappointed, but also he was furious. He sort of liked having Sapphire around in the past and was quite anxious to see her again.

"The reason is that she IS better than you. We haven't seen her and years and you act like she never existed and slammed the door right in her face! If you haven't realized, Vector, the whole reason some of us stayed up late was to wait for Sapphire to come over!" Espio yelled at Vector.

Vector just stood there, surprised. Never in his life had he seen Espio that mad.

Mighty and Charmy had woken up to see who it was that was at the door, both surprised at Espio's sudden outburst of anger.

Still furious at Vector, Espio ran out of the house, hoping to catch up with Sapphire before she got back to the train station.

"I hope I catch up to her before she leaves again," Espio said.

Did you like it???? I am terribly sorry that Vector and Espio are out of character…. It's just the way my story goes….

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	3. Meeting An Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any character that is mentioned in this story that belongs to SEGA. The only character I own, unless otherwise specified, is Sapphire.

**Meeting An Old Friend**

Sapphire ran and ran, with all of her things, trying to get back to the train station. She was sad that Vector didn't remember her.

Sapphire kept on running with tears in her eyes until she had reached the bus stop.

Sapphire sighed and sat on the bench, waiting for the bus to take her back to the train station.

Sapphire sat and cried at the bus stop as she waited for the bus to arrive.

~*~*~*~

Snow kept on falling. It was hard for anyone to see, including Espio. He was trying to find Sapphire and was hoping to find her at a friend's house.

~*~*~*~

Once he had gotten there, Espio asked Sapphire's friend if she, by any chance, came here.

Sapphire's friend shook her head said that the last time she saw Sapphire was many years ago when the Chaotix Detectives were together.

Espio thanked the girl and then went back outside.

~*~*~*~

As Espio walked down the street, he noticed someone familiar waiting at the bus stop.

Espio approached the person and noticed that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Espio asked the girl (who is actually Sapphire, but Espio doesn't know that yet).

The girl looked up at him with sad green eyes. "For many years, I had waited to see my friends again. Now it's Christmas Eve. I went to the place where they lived but one of my dear friends said that he didn't know me and slammed the door right in my face," Said the girl.

"Why does that event sound familiar," wondered Espio. He looked at the girl and asked what her name was.

"Why do you even care," asked the girl. Espio sighed and then said, "Because I am curious about who you are. I think I know you from somewhere, but I want to know for sure."

"Sapphire," the girl whispered. "What," asked Espio, not quite catching what she had said. "Sapphire," the girl repeated, only a little louder this time.

Espio looked up at the bus stop sign and asked worriedly, "What is the name of the friend that slammed the door in your face?"

"Vector," Sapphire said. Espio looked back down at her in surprise.

"Sapphire??" he asked. Sapphire looked up at him and said, "Yes. That's me." Tears filled Espio's eyes as he hugged Sapphire. "It's been so long since I had last seen you," he said.

Sapphire smiled and returned Espio's hug. "I'm so glad that someone remembers me after all these years," she said.

Espio released her from the hug, got up, and offered his hand to Sapphire. "Come on, let's go home," he said.

Without a second thought, Sapphire took his hand, gathered her things, and followed Espio back to the Detective Agency.

~*~*~*~

When Espio and Sapphire got back to the agency, they saw that Vector was waiting for them.

"Where did you go, Espio," Vector asked. "Where do you think," replied Espio as he moved to show Vector that he had Sapphire with him.

Vector and Espio glared at each other, which made Sapphire a little uncomfortable.

After their glaring contest, Espio then signaled Sapphire to follow him to show her to her room.

"What happened while I was gone," Sapphire asked Espio.

Espio sighed. "After Vector slammed the door in your face, Vector and I ended up getting into a fight. That's why he and I aren't getting along at the current moment," Espio told Sapphire.

"Oh," was all Sapphire managed to say.

Once Sapphire gotten to her room, She unpacked her things, changed into her pajamas, and lied down on the bed.

"It feels good to be back home," Sapphire said. "It's good to have you back, Sapphire," Espio said, surprising Sapphire at the same time.

Sapphire smiled and went to sleep.

Did you like it???? PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter/story thing. Thanks!!!


	4. Presents, Pancakes, and an Apology

**Disclaimer:** WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS STUPID THING!!!! Well, Vector, the rest of the Chaotix and Amy Rose (who is mentioned only once in this chapter) belong to SEGA. Sapphire belongs to me.

**Authoress's Note:** the words in parentheses AND in italics mean random thoughts from me.

**Presents, Pancakes, and an Apology**

The next morning, Sapphire woke up early like she usually did. As she crept out of her room, she looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep.

"Merry Christmas," she said to them very quietly.

Sapphire walked extremely quietly to the kitchen and started to get out the ingredients to make her famous chocolate chip pancakes.

~*~*~*~

The smell of chocolate and pancakes filled the room as Vector and the others started to wake up.

"What's that smell," Charmy asked childishly. The others started to sniff the air and Mighty said, "I know that smell anywhere. IT'S SAPPHIRE'S PANCAKES!!!!"

All four of them quickly got up and ran into the kitchen to see that Mighty's statement was true. Sapphire WAS making pancakes.

Sapphire looked over her shoulder and saw that the other four had woken up. "I see that you slept well," Sapphire said, noticing the looks of their faces.

Vector tried to take one of the pancakes that Sapphire already made, but Sapphire used a wooden spoon and slapped him on the wrist.

"You don't get anything after the way you treated me last night," Sapphire said to Vector.

Vector looked hungrily at the pancakes and then at the angry Sapphire. "How could you remember something like that?" Vector asked _(lol…. If someone gets me mad, I don't forget things like that either)_. Sapphire just gave him the silent treatment and the cold shoulder.

Vector then dropped to his knees. Sapphire motioned Espio to get the video camera and he started to record it.

"I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR TREATING YOU LIKE I DID SAPPHIRE, HONEST! I JUST DIDN'T REMEMBER WHO YOU WERE, CONSIDERING THAT I DIDN'T SEE YOU FOR YEARS! WILL YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME?" Vector said, with tears in his eyes and still on his knees, begging for Sapphire's forgiveness.

All Sapphire did was smile and laugh. "Did you get that," she asked Espio. Espio smiled and nodded.

Vector turned around and saw what was really going on. "You wanted revenge, didn't you," Vector said. Sapphire nodded.

"The best part is that it's going on YouTube," Espio said.

Sapphire laughed at how ridiculous they were all acting and said, "You all get something to eat before it gets cold." All four of the guys rushed to get the pancakes.

~*~*~*~

As the guys ate, Sapphire went back into her room, got changed, and pulled out some wrapped presents from under her bed.

Sapphire then walked out from her room and sneakily put the presents under the Christmas tree.

"I really wish I did this last night," thought Sapphire. "Oh well, it's too late now."

~*~*~*~

Once the presents that Sapphire wrapped were under the tree, the guys had finished their breakfast.

"That was delicious," said Vector proudly. The others nodded in agreement.

Vector got up and went over to Sapphire. "Why don't you go visit the others? I bet that they haven't seen you in ages," Vector said to Sapphire. "Yeah," said Charmy in agreement.

Sapphire could see through his statement. She knew Vector and the others wanted her out of the house so they could put their presents that they gotten for one another under the tree.

Sapphire thought for a moment and said, "Ok. I was wondering how everyone else was doing anyway." With that, Sapphire put on her coat and walked out of the door.

~*~*~*~

All of the guys were running around the house trying to put presents under the Christmas tree. It was difficult due to the fact there were a total of 4 guys in the house trying to unhide where they put their presents.

~*~*~*~

"How does Sapphire manage to deal with this kind of stuff," Vector said, thinking of a plan on how to get Sapphire back to the house without causing too much suspicion. "I don't know. However she does it, she's good at it," Espio replied.

They all tried to think of a plan to get Sapphire back at the house. As they did that, Espio went up to his room and called Sapphire.

**~Phone Call~**

_Sapphire:_ Hello???

_Espio:_ Hey Saph. It's me, Espio.

_Sapphire:_ Hey! What's up?

_Espio:_ Nothing much.

_Sapphire:_ Are you sure it's nothing? You don't sound too sure.

_Espio:_ All right. You caught me red handed. We need you back here. Vector's making a mess of the place.

_Sapphire:_ *sigh* Ok. I'll be there in a moment. Bye!

_Espio:_ Ok. Bye.

**~End Phone Call~**

As Espio hung up the phone, Vector called him from downstairs.

"HEY ESPIO! COME ON DOWN HERE SO WE CAN FIGURE OUT A PLAN TO GET SAPPHIRE BACK AT THE HOUSE!"

Espio sighed and went downstairs. "For your information, Vector, I already called Sapphire and asked her to come back home."

Vector looked at him in confusion. "Why did you do that? What did you use as an excuse to get her back?" he asked.

Espio looked at him and smiled in victory. "It was simple. I just called her and said that you were making a mess of the house."

Before Vector could say anything, Sapphire walked in the door and said, "Hey boys! I'm home!" Delighted that Sapphire was back, Charmy flew strait at Sapphire and hugged her. "Where did you go, Saph?" Charmy asked. Sapphire sighed and said, "I went over an old friend's house to see how she was doing."

Espio walked up to her and said, "You mean Amy? You haven't seen Amy Rose in a long time." "I know. I haven't seen anybody in a long time." At that instant, Espio and Sapphire looked at each other lovingly.

Tired of seeing Espio and Sapphire like that, Mighty said in frustration and impatience, "Ok, we KNOW that you and Espio love each other. Now can we open presents now?" Everyone then looked at Mighty and went over to the Christmas tree.

~*~*~*~

After everyone opened their presents, Sapphire went to her room. Espio made himself invisible and followed Sapphire to her room.

Once in Sapphire's room, Espio saw that she was practicing fighting with her katana. He decided to make himself visible again to say, "You need to make your stance a little more stronger and your attacks more agile." Sapphire jumped at the sound of Espio's voice. "Espio!" Sapphire said, "Please don't sneak up on me like that." Espio chuckled and said, "Sorry about that. I have to tell you something that's been bothering me."

* * *

What is it that's been bothering Espio? Does it have anything to do with Mighty's comment on weather or not that they love one another? Stay tuned for the Next chapter in this story.

A/N: by the way… I only put that statement up there because I'm a tiny bit hyper. Please Review and tell me what you think!!!


	5. A Note From The Authoress

Dear readers,

If you haven't noticed by now, I haven't updated any of the following stories in a long time:

The Adventures of Nightmare

The Story of Bonnie and Clyde

The Story of Sapphire

There is a very good explanation in why I haven't updated these stories. I haven't updated because I have a serious case of writer's block. I can't think of anything to complete these stories and I'm afraid I never will. Another reason I can't continue is the fact I have a TON of homework. I DO go to school and homework is still one of the reasons I can't update.

A third reason I can't update is because I have no inspiration. I normally get the inspiration I need for these stories from music, television, sometimes from friends, and mostly my imagination.

To those who have enjoyed reading my stories, I am very sorry that I haven't updated.

If you by any chance have an idea to help me update any of the three stories that I have written above, please, by all means, help.

NO INSPIRATION = NO UPDATES!!!

Please don't be mad with me. This is the first time I have written a letter explaining why I can't continue these stories anymore.

If you like my writing and are sad that I can't continue the three stories that I have stated above, there is hope.

I will still continue writing small stories and skits. The stories will be assignments from my classes, mostly my English class.

I still accept fan character to be part of my stories or any of the skits I may write. Please respond if you have a fan character and wish for him/her to take part in my future short stories, skits, or have them play a part in the stories I have severe writers block for (the three stories stated above).

I know I have repeated myself numerous times in this letter, but don't get mad at me. I should let you know that I have a tendency to repeat myself on certain occasions, this being one of them.

If you like, I have will change my homepage stated in my profile. The previous one was from Piczo, and due to the fact Piczo has fucked themselves up (pardon my language), I can't update my Piczo site anymore (most people know about this).

Please see my profile and sign the comment board on the bottom of the page (note: this only works if you have a deviantart account… I don't know if you can sign without an account or not, so don't flame me)….

I thank you for taking the time to read this abnormally ridiculous note.

Signed,

guitargal3894


End file.
